Food product wrapping machines typically feed a trayed food product or package, such a ground meat or produce, to a wrap station at which a film is drawn out over the trayed food package, wrapped around the package, and passed to a heat sealing station. If a package is not properly positioned when it reaches the wrap station, a less than desirable wrap may result. In the past, machines have used arms along a defined conveying path that contact the sides of the package and causing off-center packages to be urged toward a centered position.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method for positioning food packages as they move along a conveying path that involves less direct contact with the food package.